Endless Emotion
by apocalipticoblivion
Summary: Sequel to Blind Sight. Athrun leaves Kira to help his former boss, Rau. What will happen to Kira? Will Athrun return?
1. Chapter 1

Endless Emotion

by apocalipticoblivion

X3 i'm SO sorry guys.. i've lost everything in hurricane Katrina so it's taken me a while to update again X3 but i had eleven chapters of this story finished and ready to type up; and i left them at my house single tear so it may take me a while to get all my updates done but i pretty much have a good idea what this story is gonna do so bear with me please!

OH and i have no beta's for this, so please excuse my horrible writing...

CHAPTER ONE

-

Kira absent-mindedly twirled his keys to his apartment, that he and Athrun shared, in his hand as he walked down the street. His mind began to wander back to the events that had happen in the last few weeks.

_'Athrun had to leave for work...'_ Kira shuddered as his heart wrenched painfully at the thought of something happening to the blue-haired boy. _'I couldn't bear the thought of losing him... of never being able to touch him, to kiss him..' _

Before he realized it, tears were slipping down his recently-tanned face. Athrun had been called back into Rau's command.

He dashed up the stairs to the door of his apartment, ignoring the questioning glances thrown his way by his neighbors. The two of them had been living in the apartment for a little over two months when the call came.

_-'Is this Athrun Zala?'-_

_'Yes, this is. Who is calling?" Athrun asked, throwing a smile towards Kira._

_-'This is Marianne. I work under your boss, Le Creuset'-_

_This had caused a surprised expression on Athrun's face, which scared the brunette even more. Athrun put his hand over the reciever. "Don't worry Kira, everything's fine." 'Ah yes, I'm still here. What does Rau want with me now? I thought he didn't need my services anymore.' he growled, barely remembering his manners._

_-'He wants to meet with you and the other gundam pilots he had employed under his name, immediately.'-_

_Athrun nodded shakily, 'When?'_

_-'Your plane ticket is waiting for you at the front desk of the airport.'- _

_With that, the call was ended but, it still haunted Kira. It was the call that had separated the two of them for seven weeks. _

Kira slid into his living room and sank to the floor against the door after he shut it. He was now openly sobbing. "Athrun, I miss you so much... Athrun."

"You shouldn't cry so hard. You'll get sick." came the familiar voice of reasoning that had been in his life for several years.

Muu La Flaga.

Kira looked up to see him eating up the last of the brunette's sandwich supply. "Hey." he muttered helplessly, "I was gonna eat that..."

Muu held out the last bite to Kira.

"I don't want it anymore now..."

"Then don't whine about it," Muu chuckled playfully as he gobbled up the last bite and pulled Kira to his feet. "C'mon, it can't be that bad with out Atty."

'Atty' was Muu's newest nick-name for Kira's bluenette lover. The blonde had called Athrun just about every name he could think up before he settled on 'Atty'. Kira himself even called Athrun it sometimes.

Muu pulled Kira towards the kitchen after snatching up the poor bag Kira had been holding in his hands before he collapsed. "Whatdja get?"

"Just some junk."

"I like junk." Muu laughed deeply as Kira sat on one of the stools next to the counter. "Oooh! You got GOOD junk!" he crowed happily.

"Birdie!" Kira called, "Where are you?"

A sharp chirp sounded from Kira and Athrun's room. "Just checking in on you, Birdie!" Kira smiled at the mental image of the bird curled up at the top of the window shades, where the tiny little robot slept during most of the day.

"How long have you had Birdie anyways, Kira?" Muu asked with a smile, "It's been a while hasn't it?"

Kira returned Muu's smile, "Yeah, I've had him for a long time. Almost ten years I think... I don't really remember, but it could've been more!"

The smile on Muu's face grew larger as he watched the boy play with Birdie. "So, what d'you wanna do today?"

"Don't you have to work?"

"Nope, Ramius let me off today so I could spend some time checking up on you and Atty... but looks like Attums isn't here so we'll just have'ta make do with each other." Muu laughed, walking back towards the guest bedroom in the back of the apartment.

The apartment was big enough to house five or six people comfortably, so it was no big deal with either of the owners if their friends wanted to stay over and visit. Muu tended to visit more than necessary; although Yzak, Dearka and Nicol like visiting almost as much as Muu himself. Rau himself had stayed only once.

Kira walked into the living room and picked up the stuff that Muu had forgotten when he had came in and a few things that Kira just plain didn't want in his living room. Namely, Muu's junk.

He took all the stuff, sorted it out, and then delivered it to the rooms it was supposed to be in. The room Muu was currently inhabiting was right across the hall from Kira and Athrun's. He usually picked that one, just so if 'anything' went on, as he said, he would get the right to tease them relentlessly. The brunette laughed softly at the thought, but quickly pushed it aside as he entered Muu's room. "Hey," he called to the blonde reclining on the bed flipping through the channels on the tv.

Muu grinned as the boy took to cleaning up his room. "I would've done it."

"No, you would've just let it all just rot sitting there."

"How'd you know?"

"Don't remind me about your cabin on the Archangel." Kira shuddered involutarily and threw a pillow at Muu's head. "It was so disgusting, even pigs wouldn't live there."

"Hey, don't knock the pigs!" Muu laughed, "They're alot cleaner than you think!"

Kira laughed and began to hang up the clothes in Muu's suitcase, knowing full well that he'd just let them all wrinkle. "When'd you get this suit?"

"Oh, I've had it. Just never worn it." Muu mumbled.

"I bet you'd look like a monkey."

"Hey!"

Kira giggled as he finished picking up Muu 's stuff and bounced on the bed next to the other man. "Anything good on?"

"A soap opera." Muu muttered under his breath.

The brunette stared at Muu with his mouth ajar. "You..? Watching soap operas?" he asked, shock written all throughout his words and shown clearly on his face.

"Yeah? What of it?" He smiled cheekily.

"I never thought you'd be the type to actually sit down and watch a series..."

"Well, I do."

"Can I watch with you?" Kira asked innocently, staring intently at the tv hoping to catch up with the storyline that had already been going on for years.

"Sure." Muu laughed.

Kira snagged a pillow from under Muu's head and cuddled up with it before Muu could take it back. He turned his head towards the tv, closing his eyes. Not even having the intention to watch the show in the first place, he slowly drifted off to the first relaxed sleep he'd had since Athrun had left.

-

END CHAPTER ONE

A/N : UPDATAGE. X3 FINALLY i get around to getting this out ;; i've waited so long... well i've bet you all have waited even longer ne? X3 hope you enjoy! I'll update faster if I get reviews


	2. Chapter 2

Endless Emotion

by: apocalipticoblivion

XD YAY an UPDATE! liek OMG. XD

Chapter Two

Kira sat up suddenly, looking around the room. It was the guest bedroom of his apartment that he shared with Athrun.

_'Athrun.'_

_'That's right...' _Kira thought sadly, running the hand that he wasn't supporting himself up with through his hair. _'Muu's visiting!' _he thought suddenly, looking at the other spot on the bed. "Muu? Where'd you go?" he called out, noticing the man wasn't next to him anymore.

"In here!" came a reply from the kitchen.

The brunette sluggishly stood up and made his way to his kitchen, watching as Muu danced around it like he owned the place.

"What are you making?" Kira asked, opting for a conversation.

"Lunch!" Muu said excitedly, waving the spoon he had been using in the air. "I'm making soup!"

The younger man shook his head and laughed, giggles erupted from his mouth before he could stop them. Muu was looking at him weird. But he couldn't help it, it was just so relieving to have someone there.

Someone to spend time with.

Kira's laughter slowly died down. "Sorry, Muu." he said sheepishly. "I'm just happy."

The blonde smiled widely. "That's good. Especially since you took over my bed! The nerve of you!" Muu added, poking Kira with the other end of his spoon. "I had to sleep in your bed. YOUR bed! Who knows what you kids did in there! Ew." Muu shuddered. "It's like kiddie porn..."

Laughter spilled out of Kira's mouth again. "I didn't know you were into that!"

Muu looked shocked before shoving his spoon into Kira's mouth. "Taste that." The blonde man grinned triumphantly. "Good, yes?"

Kira nodded. "Very good."

The blonde smiled at his cooking abilities. "Well, it's going to take a couple of hours before this gets done, so let's go out on the town!" he said switching the crock-pot onto low to simmer.

Kira nodded again and went to go get their coats as Muu took off his apron.

The blonde stood alone in the kitchen, gazing at where Kira had left through. "I really hope this boy gets over this. I know Athrun'll be back. But, how long will this take...?" he asked the empty room, hoping for an answer._ 'I need him to get better... Kira's like the sun, everyone revolves around his happiness...' _he paused his train of thought.

_'If only Athrun saw it that way, then he would never had left.'_

Kira returned with their coats in his arms. "We're ready to go now, Muu!" he smiled as he handed Muu his jacket.

"Let's go!" Muu laughed, grabbing Kira's hand and headed out the door. "I haven't been here in ages. You'll have to show me all the sights again."

"How long has it been this time, Muu? A week, two?" Kira asked, lagging behind Muu a little bit.

"Hey! Nearly two and a half!" Muu chided. "Still, I never went and saw the sights. We were always so busy with each other. Playing games and having all those wild parties." Muu teased, knowing very well that there were no wild parties at Kira and Athrun's apartment. They all usually just sat around and talked or ate.

The brunette smiled and ran a little faster to catch up with Muu's long legs. "Are you off work today, Muu?"

"Yeah, I phoned Ramius earlier. She said I could take as much time as I wanted to cheer you up." Muu grinned as he looked back at Kira. "She sends her regards too, telling you to hurry and feel better."

Kira blushed slightly. "I am feeling better, now that I have some one to spend time with."

"Awww, don't I feel special?"

"You should!" the brunette laughed. "After all, you should be honored to be in my presence in the first place!"

"Being all high and mighty now aren't we, your majesty?" Muu laughed. Kira pretended to be royalty every now and then with all of them. Ever since they found out that Athrun called him 'princess' occasionally.

Muu leaned over to let Kira get on his back. "Well then, your chariot awaits you!"

Kira climbed up onto his back and wrapped his arms around the blonde's neck and crossing his feet at his ankles around Muu's waist. "Let's go check out some places."

"Let's go to Tokyo Tower!"

"I wanna go to the Observation Deck!" Kira cheered excitedly. "It's one of the few things technology hasn't changed much at all." He chatted happily.

Muu moved forward though the crowd. "It isn't that far a walk is it, Kira? If not, I'll just walk us there!"

The brunette boy smiled. "No, it's not that far and you don't have to carry me. I can walk just fine by myself."

"Princesses must'nt soil themselves with measely things like walking." Muu teased.

"Hey, I'd rather be a prince..."

"Well, take that up with Atty when he gets back. Then we'll see about changing your name princess." Muu bounced Kira up higher onto his back and proceeded to walk some more.

They walked for nearly fifteen minutes before Muu asked if they were going the right way, which was a record for Muu. The blonde man usually got lost in under ten. Kira happily told him that they were and to go right.

The two eventually made it there safely and with enough time to go through the gift shops before all the good ones closed.

Kira smiled. "The best cafe opens up later tonight, around eleven."

"What's it called?" Muu asked, tossing an interested smile towards the brunette.

Kira had gotten off Muu's back about an hour ago, after the security gaurd told them to stop playing around. Needless to say, Muu had nearly gotten them both kicked out for the day. So, the two were on their near-best behavior every time they saw that security gaurd.

"It's called 'Utensil'." Kira's smile grew wider. "There's a pair of triplets who own and run it. They're really sweet."

Muu smiled. "Is there anyone else who works there?"

"A pair of twins too. They're the bouncers since this place is usually very popular."

"Are they really sweet too?"

"You betcha."

"What are the triplet's names?" Muu asked, "I don't wanna seem stupid and call them their ... are they boys?"

"All of them." Kira smiled. "They're like a 'host club' except all male. The twins are red-headed. Rhelex has curly hair and Hacker has straight hair. Let's see." He put a finger to his lips. Ryuichi always has his hair half up, Ryuikichi has always has his halfway-up, and Ryuuga always wears it down." his smile grew even wider. "Can you keep that straight?"

"I take it that you come here often?"

"Usually, on the weekends." Kira's smile softened. "I normally come with Athrun. But, lately I've been coming more often."

"Ah, so that's why you're so familar with them."

Kira smile faultered. He had been staring out of the window at the streets since they were waiting for 'Utensil' to open up for business. There was a streak of blue hair with a silver haired streak running after it. "Is that... Athrun?"

Muu looked down at them. "It appears so."

The blonde's eyes widened. "They also appear to be heading this way." he looked towards the cafe. "It's open, we'll wait for them in there."

The brunette nodded and moved after his blonde friend.

Muu chose a booth towards the back of the cafe for them to wait in. He ran a hand through Kira's hair. "It's okay. If it's him, he'll come looking for you instantly." he tilted the boy's face towards his. "Athrun still loves you, Kira. I bet it wasn't his choice to leave you for this long. I know he's missed you so much."

A few stray tears slipped down his face. "I k-know he loves me, Muu. I just miss him so much!" he cried.

His tears alerted people over to his table. "Oh, Kira!" "What's wrong,sweetie?" Soon there were five more people crowded in and around their booth.

Muu eyed them. Pointing them out as he went along naming them. "Ryuga. Ryuichi. Ryuikichi. Rhelex and Hacker!"

The one called Rhelex smiled at him, moving to sit next to Muu. His brother had moved to the other side. "Hmmmm, you're new here. Are you Kira's new fancy?"

Muu laughed. "No, Kira's helplessly in love with Athrun. I'm just Muu." the blonde shrugged. "Plus, I've got my eye set on someone else."

Muu and the twins were sitting so that they were facing the door, but were next to the window that overlooked the town. Kira had the triplets around him, trying to get him to stop crying. Ryuikichi was cradling the boy in his arms, cursing Athrun softly.

"That mean boy. Going off and leaving you like that.." He said with a small hiss. "I can't believe he'd do this to you. After all you've been through together..."

"Ikichi..." Kira sobbed. "It's not his fault..."

"Of course it's not, but I'm still going to kick his ass. This is the third time in two weeks that you've been here in tears, sweetie. You don't deserve being treated like this."

Rhelex cut in before Kira could reply. "Hey, Kira. Is this Muu La Flaaga?"

Kira nodded, he had almost sucessfully wiped off all his tears. But, his face was now almost bright red with his efforts. "Yeah, he's been one of my best friends for a couple of years now. Everytime Athrun wasn't around, there was always Muu to depend on!" he laughed softly, but it was nearly a sob.

Hacker stood up, and motioned for the other matrons of the cafe to do so as well. "We'll let you two have some alone time together, then. We need to get ready to do some actual work today."

The other four got up after hugging Kira and telling them both that they'd bring some food over for them. Rhelex and Hacker took up their positions by the doors, lounging carefully against the doorframe, eyeing everybody that came in.

Muu took Kira's hand. "Don't worry, Kira." he said, squeezing the boys hand a little bit. "Everything will work out eventually. Just let fate run it's course."

Kira smiled and nodded. "I should do that, shouldn't I?" he paused, looking down at his lap. "I just hate having to wait like this. It's heart-breaking."

A hand rested itself on Kira's cheek, pushing up so he face Muu. "At least your love knows that you love him. Be glad for that." He brushed off a few stray tears that lingered around his eyes, not yet having fallen. "That is the most important thing in the world. Knowing that you're loved, don't ever forget that. When he comes back, he's probably going to expect you to be the same as you were before. He needs you to be the same."

The brunette locked his gaze with Muu's before he looked away, "Why do you always have to be like this, Muu?"

"Like what?" he asked, puzzled.

"All smart whenever I'm sad. You get all poetic, and it makes me feel worse." Kira couldn't hold back his tears anymore, they flowed down his face.

Muu removed his hand from Kira's face. "It only makes you feel worse because it's true, Kira. If you hadn't been avoiding thinking about Athrun you'd have known the truth. Stop beating yourself up over things you can't control. He'll be back for you." He finished, tossing one of his award-winning smiles at the brunette.

"You always make me feel better, Muu. Thank you so much." Kira mumbled cradling Muu's hand in his own. "I don't know where I'd be if I didn't have you around to keep me company..."

The blonde raised his other hand to his lips, pretending to think. "Probably in with a bad crowd, or still trying to play nice with that wretched Flay girl." Muu laughed loudly. "Or you'd be all angsty... well even more angsty than you are now over Atty-boy."

Kira smiled, "And where would you be?"

"Oh, that's easy!" Muu laughed. "I'd be a big-time movie star or a runway model!"

A true smile crossed Kira's face, a smile that Muu hadn't seen since Athrun had been with Kira last. That had been nearly over two months ago. _'It's a great feeling, seeing that boy happy again...'_ Muu thought, returning Kira's smile. _'If only Athrun stayed put somewhere. Then everything would be just fine and dandy...'_

"Is there a bathroom in this place?" Muu whined, looking around the huge room.

"No, there's one near the entrance of it though." Kira motioned towards the left of the doorway next to Rhelex and Hacker.

"I'll be right back, Kira." Muu laughed, scooting out of his seat. He hugged the boy around his neck. "Wait for me, okay?"

The blonde man moved towards the two twins. "Hey, watch Kira for me. Okay?" He asked as he was within hearing distance of the two boys. "Kira and I thought we saw Athrun heading this way. I'm going to go see if he's here."

Hacker nodded briefly, while Rhelex smiled widely and promised he would. "We'll see you in a bit, bye!" Rhelex laughed, pushing Muu out of the door to hurry him up.

Muu walked back down to the observation deck of the tower. He scanned the floor quickly, not taking in any odd hair colors and continued his search. He had look all over the deck, Athrun wasn't anywhere. He moved to head to the bathrooms.

Shouts were muffled by the door. He pushed it slightly open, sticking his hand in his pocket and wrapping it around his pocket-knife, he moved into the stall-section of the bathroom.

There stood Athrun and Yzak arguing with each other. The other two boys were standing back off to the side. Muu noted that Rau Le whatever-his-name was there too. Muu moved into the lighted area, closer to them. "Athrun." he said softly.

Athrun turned his eyes towards Muu. "M-muu?" he stammered. "Why are you here?"

"I'm staying with Kira." he moved closer. "You know Kira, your boyfriend. The poor boy is in the cafe crying his eyes out. Because of you."

The blonde man was practically shaking with anger. "I can't believe you, Athrun!"

A tear slipped out of the corner of one of Muu's eyes. "I'm so angry with you, Athrun. I can't believe that you'd just ditch him like that!"

Athrun looked up in shock. "I didn't ditch Kira." he paused. "Kira knew I was with Rau and the others."

"It's been nearly three months, Athrun. You never even phoned him to at least tell him you were alive!" Muu backed up until his back was against the wall, he sunk down until he was sitting. "You wouldn't even believe how hard this has been for him..."

Yzak looked from Athrun to Muu. "What gives you any right to come down on Athrun like that?"

Muu shot Yzak a dark glare. "When was the last time you all have seen Kira?" he asked softly, looking at the floors.

Nicols was the first to speak. "It has been a long time."

"It's been too long. He was so excited just to see me, just to be near someone." Muu hissed. "He didn't care who it was that was with him! All he needed was someone to be there for him. Athrun, he needs you. More than you think."

Athrun looked down at Muu, moving closer to the man. "Does he hate me?" he asked softly.

"He's the one you should be asking that." Muu said nodding towards the door, were Kira stood.

End Chapter Two

A/N: Omg. I feel so bad for writing this ;; poor Kira... I still love you and Atttttttty ;; tear


End file.
